


Give Me Love

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Give Them Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing important was Louis. It was always Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Love is so cute <3

Louis laughed out loud as he and Harry stepped out of the bar, swaying a bit.

“So, where are we gonna go?” Harry slurred a bit, trying to look directly at him. Louis shrugged with a grin and swirled around, Harry catching him before he fell.

“Where ever the wind may lead us!” He laughed throwing his hands dramatically in the air. Then he started running, laughing into the warm summer night. Harry’s face split into a grin as he followed the other, not noticing the glimpse of something white and golden in the shadows.

 

*****Later*****

 

They’d been walking around in the park for almost two hours and they were both almost sober. They were just talking, talking about anything that’d cross their minds. They knew that neither of them would judge the other which was one of the beautiful things about their friendship. Harry had often questioned the fact that there might be something else hidden beneath Louis’s hugs and looks, but then he’d look at how he looked at Eleanor and for some reason Harry hated it. He wanted Louis’s attention to himself, only him, but when Eleanor was there his attention was divided between the two.

Harry looked up when Louis said his name and looked at him questingly, making Louis raise his eyebrow with a small smile.

“Where did you disappear to?” Harry smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?”

“I just asked if you were going home next weekend.” Louis looked at him with warm eyes as they stopped. Harry shrugged and smiled.

“Are you?”

“No, my mom’s not home and neither are my sisters so I’ve got no reason to.”

“Then I’ll stay too. We could use the time of to just relax…” suddenly Harry caught a glimpse of something golden in the corner of his eye, and seconds later he felt a weird tug in his stomach, almost like it tightened around something. Then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared and he looked up at Louis, freezing.

Something was different. He didn’t know what, but something had changed in the way Louis looked. He looked the same, but then again totally different. It was like he was glowing, eyes shining like stars, and before he realized what he was doing, he had grabbed Louis’ neck and pressed their lips together.

It was like the whole world had stopped, sounds and smells disappeared, the only thing important was Louis. It was always Louis. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? How he’d always move when Louis moved, how he couldn’t stop thinking about him when he was away and how happy he was when they were together. His entire universe was based on Louis; everything he did had something to do with Louis. He always asked himself is this something Louis would like, is this something Louis would approve. His constant need for his attention and jealousy when it wasn’t entirely on him.

Louis, Louis, Louis. His Louis.

He slowly pushed against Louis, feeling him go backwards until his back hit a tree. Louis tangled his hands in his hair, tilting his head slight to the side to make it easier and pull the younger closer, closing his eyes. Harry’s hands placed themselves on his hips, fingers digging into the skin as his shirt lifted slightly, their bodies molting together perfectly as the kiss slowed down. Harry made a satisfied sound as he gently bit down on Louis’s lower lips before pulling away.

Louis eyes fluttered open and he smiled brightly at Harry, hands still in his hair. Harry caressed his cheek, slowly leaning in to rest his head against the other, green and blue eyes closing in content.

In the darkness the blond girl lowered her bow with a satisfied smile. Love really was a pretty thing.


End file.
